We propose to refine and further test the application of an Internet-based intervention for promoting child health and immunization compliance. One objective is to expand our Phase I program by developing an application that meets parents' need for information and resources, as well as providers' need for case management and reporting capability. Another is to gain a comprehensive and scientific understanding of the impact of Internet technology as an intervention in immunization compliance and pediatric healthcare. We will refine our Phase I intervention to include audio enhancement for parents with low-level reading skills, an email link to an expert, and bilingual components for Hispanic populations in order to enhance mobilization efforts across a broader range of demographics. We will also refine our Phase I administrative tools for providers in order to facilitate data capture and reporting. The anticipated outcome is an increase in knowledge, motivation, and attitudes favorable to compliance among parents. The experimental plan includes a study of the barrier and facilitator variables related to seeking preventive healthcare for children. We will measure changes in these variables following program use in an effort to define the most significant variables related to immunization compliance. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The program can be implemented as a Web service sold under licensing agreement to providers and schools, and accessed by parents via public kiosk or personal computer. It could be used by public health departments, hospitals and group practices, community clinics, schools, libraries, immigration centers, and social service offices. Private sector applications include schools, clinics, maternity wards, child care centers, religious organizations, and local advocate organizations such as La Leche.